


Comprehension

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, HARD, ILY Edition, Inktober, Nol tries to help, Shin-Ae hates English, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "It'll be a good skill to have you know, being bi-lingual has it's perks." Yeong-Gi smiled.





	Comprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 15: Hard.

 

 

"This is why I prefer numbers over words!!" The brunette complained. "The trickery is ridiculous."

 

"Calm down Shin-Ae read the passage again, slowly." The redhead instructed beside her.

 

"No. I give up! Math is better than this devil language. Why are there words that are spelled and sound the same but hold different meanings? It's confusing!" She resisted the urge to tear the book.

 

"That's why I'm here to try to make it easier for you." Her left eye twitched.

 

"Do I even need to learn English?" She pushed the book away from herself.

 

"It'll be a good skill to have you know, being bi-lingual has it's perks." Yeong-Gi smiled.

 

"You'll be better off teaching Lil Buddy how to speak it." The male let out a snicker at her remark.

 

"Hey, you taught Soushi how to do Math didn't you?"

 

She scoffed. "Yea. Barely. What I wouldn't so to solve an equation right now." She pouted as she eyed her math supplies that were situated on her desk longingly.

 

Yeong-Gi scooted closer to Shin-Ae and placed the book in front of her once more.

 

"If you get through this lesson without anymore complaints I'll treat you to some chicken. Deal?"

 

She eyed him skeptically before letting out a sigh. "Deal."

 

"Okay try this passage next." Yeong-Gi directed as the brunette sat up attentively.

 

"In the 16th century, an age of great marine and terrestrial exploration..."

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading.


End file.
